1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to holders or cases for mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of protective holders or cases exist for mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers or the like. However, existing holders and cases have one or more disadvantages including, for example, being difficult or time-consuming to attach to or remove from the device. Moreover, a need exists for new holders or cases that improve user interaction with the device and/or the holder or case.